Vanishing Girl
by FantasiaXD
Summary: It's been over a year since Lucy disappeared on a job. After Natsu had started to get over Lucy being gone, he realizes that her disappearance was quite coincidental. Natsu embarks on a journey to resolve the mystery behind Lucy and what happened to her that day. (( Rated T: Death/Blood )) Please R&R!
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I told her not to go.

She knew that the job was to much for her.

Her magic state didn't make it better either.

We knew that it was to much for her.

She said she would be ok.

I didn't believe her.

I begged day and night before she left.

She smiled and waved as she departed.

A tear stained my face.

I was assured she would be fine.

Though I knew, something went extremely wrong.

From the time she left,

When she didn't come back.

She said she would return in 1 weeks time.

It has been 1 month


	2. Prologue: Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue Part 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been too long.

She should have been back by now.

I can't sleep.

I can't eat.

I must look for her.

No one is worrying,

Except me.

I can't admit it.

The feelings that I have locked away,

Are starting to break me down from the inside.

Tearing me into shreds.

No one understands the pain that I am going through.

Though they try their best to cheer me up,

I am their lost cause.

Something about this seems off.

The job was easy.

Nothing should have gone wrong.

Maybe it was...

No, it can't be.

It mustn't be.

There is no way that...

I will not say it.

 _'Stop running little girl, there is nothing to be afraid of.'_

No no no no no no no no no no no.

I must figure this out.

No matter the cost,

I will find Lucy.

I will find whoever did this to her.

And I will **KILL** them.


	3. 1 Year

Its been a year. A year since Lucy went missing. A year since I have loved anyone.

"Natsu, help me with these would you?" I turned to see that Lisanna was holding up some boxes in her arms. I jogged over and took several from the top of the stack. They were reasonably light compared to the ones that Lisanna was holding. I looked at the labeling of the boxes and sighed. 'Lucy's clothes'.

We were cleaning out her apartment. The Land Lord Lady threw a fit when we walked in but later settled down after some talking. Everything was packed in boxes, spewn across the room. "You miss her?" Lisanna snapped me back into reality and I nodded, not wanting to say anything about Lucy. Everyone missed her. Her smile, her laugh, her personality.

After several months of her being missing, Fairy Tail claimed her to be dead. We had a funeral at which I didn't come. I stayed in her apartment, which was the only thing that I still had of her. I smelled her everywhere. This did not help with anything either but did always remind me of her.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Lisanna pointed to the box on the floor with her foot, hands still full. We were planning on putting her stuff in my place until further notice but I had no room. "Lets just stack them over there." I nodded in the direction of the back wall.

After awhile of packing, we decided to take a break for lunch. As I was stuffing my face with a sandwich, Happy flew up to me. "Hi Happy!" Lisanna exclaimed while I maintained my focus on the sandwich. "Natsu, Makarov want to see you at the guild." I sighed and started to put away the sandwich. "Lisanna, why don't we take a break for the day. We can pick up tomorrow." I stood before she could say anything in return. She took my hand and looked into my eyes. No one would ever take my hand again.

"Natsu I-" I pulled my hand away quickly and headed out the door. Happy flew by me and hovered in front of me. "She isn't coming back Natsu." I went around him and walked faster toward the guild. Ignoring the rest of what Happy was going to say, I started to run.

* * *

"Natsu. I have received word of some weird magical energy coming from Eroge. I would like you, Happy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, and Carla to go and check it out." Makarov insisted. I grunted and heaved myself down onto a bench.

"Get you but in gear flame freak!" Grey yelled from across the room, things already packed. Erza walked up from behind him and smacked him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him and he backed down instantly. "Come on Natsu. You have to get over her. We all have." She passed Wendy and gave her a pat on the head.

I pulled myself up and started to put together some money that I had in my pocket. I wondered if only 10,000 jewel would be enough. Hmmmm, probably not.

"One more thing Natsu, the energy is not just any type of energy. It has the same signatures as Lucy's" I was out the door in seconds.

* * *

 **Finally getting somewhere! Sorry everyone but I wanted to do a couple prologues. I do need some ideas for this story for ties with everything. That would help me a lot, thanks!**


	4. Never Will Leave

"Don't"

"Yes!" She yelled.

"Don't. Don't. Don't." He shook his head as he speaked.

"I'll be back, I promise." Her eyes glittered with the sunlight.

"Let me go with. You need me." His voice was soft and yet demanding to his needs. She could tell that he was desperate to go with.

"No." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She could feel his breath on her neck. He could smell her conditioner.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away from him, blond hair whipping back at his face. Their hands slipped from their grasp. As she walked away, his hand fell to his side.

He dared to follow. They walked and walked until her feet got tired. She looked around and glared at him, eyes like daggers.

He averted his eyes to the ground but continued to move closer to her. She yelled his name and mouthed one word. On word that destroyed his world before he knew it.

"Goodbye." The wind swept them away.

* * *

"Natsu, wake up!" Gray swatted at me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Gray kicked me to make sure I was awake. "HOY!" I yelled, my voice a little louder than I thought it was going to be.

I stretched my sore legs and started to stand. We were on a trip to go investigate the mysterious energy. I knew it was Lucy. Right from the start, I knew it was her. There was something about everything that had happened that threw me for a loop.

"Come on, we are leaving." Erza demanded. I packed fast and had to run after the group to catch up. Erza and Gray were a given to come with me on this but Lisanna? I had no idea what she was doing here. She and Lucy were not the best of friends before and I doubt they wouldn't be friends afterwards.

Wendy and Carla were away on another trip when the time came to leave so Lisanna 'had' to come.

We walked and walked and walked. We walked until our feet got tired and sore. Days passed in immense heat before we finally reached the town of Eroge.

The town was smaller than I had expected it to be. There were two rows of houses and a large building that looked to be a guild hall. The area was flat and dry, grass struggling to grow through the parched earth .

Erza sighed and shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking impatient. "I am going to go into the town. You three go on and see what you can find." We then split up into our groups and headed our ways. We wandered on and on, aimlessly until I spoke up.

"Let's stop here." Gray nodded and set his pack down. The sun was hanging low in the sky, night creeping it's way in. I dropped my pack and grabbed some food. I found a log and sat, munching on a piece of cooked fish. Lisanna sat next to me. She sat a little to close to me. I moved away but she inched closer.

I shook my head and stood. "Lisanna, no." She looked at me, eyes full of sadness. "Remember when we were kids? We were husband and wife." Her voice was quiet. I started off into the distance, trying not to remember.

"She is gone. Natsu, get over her!" She stood and yelled. This made me jump. "It's time to try your luck with someone else." She looked at her feet.

"Natsu, a little help with the fire?" Gray yelled, beckoning to a pile of sticks. I nodded and shot a small flame into the wood, setting it ablaze. The flames changing color, getting hotter and cooler. They were wonderful. Gray yawned and pulled up a rock to sit on. I stood there for a second more, thinking of Luce. She wasn't gone. I could feel it.

"Luce is not gone." Was all I said. A branch snapped behind me. I turned on my heel, setting my hand on fire. Prepared for an attack, I moved forward. The leaves rustled as if there was wind. There indeed wasn't any wind. I couldn't smell anything. Nothing but earth, Happy, Gray and Lisanna.

More branches snapped and I continued to go in the direction. Then I saw him. Light blue hair on tan skin. Blue marks on his arms. We were in trouble.

"Dragon slayer." He snarled, lips curling back to show sharp, needle-like teeth. "Who?" a smaller voice came from behind him. The mysterious voice stepped out.

"Luce."

 **Quick question, Nalu or Nali?**


	5. Something's Off

**Thanks for everyone's answer! I will try somethings shortly and sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have had a lot to do lately.**

"I want you to focus your magic in your lungs." He motioned with his hands, in taking a breath as he did. I gathered my magic like he said and took a deep breath in. "Now unleash it." He roared. The sound piercing my ears. Light blue light burst out of his mouth and took out the trees in it's path. I looked at him in awe for a moment and then followed.

When I opened my mouth, a thin line of gold raced out and down the mountain. It stopped when it hit the wood but left a charred black mark. "Good job. Again." His voice dark but strong. I took a deep breath and gathered all of my remaining magic into my lungs, storing it up. _"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"._ I unleashed the energy and saw that it was much larger than last time and took out several of the trees in my way.

"Now all we have to do is have you practice that for a while." I smiled and turned back to face the cave. A slow applause of claps came from behind him and I turned to see that Zeref had returned. "It seems that you are making tremendous progress Lucy!" I nodded and gave a little smile. "Achnologia, when will she be ready?" He grunted and walked over to where Zeref was standing and whispered something into his ear. Zeref nodded in reply.

"Get some rest. Soon we will have to go hunting again." I nodded and made my way into the cave. It was dark and damp down here but smelled like home. The walls of the cave were smooth but showed signs that someone was trying to claw at them. I grimaced as I ran my hands down the marks. Cold to the touch but I could sense something evil.

I walked over to the make-shift bed that Zeref had made for me the first night I was here and sat down. The hay mattress wasn't that comfortable but it worked. I lay back and closed my eyes for what seemed like seconds.

* * *

"Were going." Achnologia shook me away, blue eyes piecing through the darkness. I sat up yawned and stretched my arms. It was already dark out. I got to my feet and followed Achnologia out of the cave. The night air was crisp and warm. Owls hoed in the distance while crickets chirped.

We made our way down a trail until we reached our normal hunting spot. "Let's see what we can find." I lifted my ears, listening for footprints of snapping of twigs. I inhaled deeply and looked around. Gathering a small amount of evergy in my palm, I shot a ball of golden light in the direction of the creature. The squeaked and then fell to the ground.

I head Achnologia chuckle behind me. I grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to the ground. "Stay down" He growled revealing his sharp teeth. I swiveled my head around until I heard what he was hearing. A branch snapped then another and another. I heard voices.

"She's gone Natsu!" A female voice. "No she isn't" A male voice. Who would be wandering out this far into the woods at night? No one. We crept closer until I saw a spark of orange light from between the bushes. Achnologia grabbed my and and pulled me closer to him. I looked through the little cracks in the leaves and saw a pink-haired boy, a white-haired girl and a blue cat.

Achnologi snarled and stood, revealing himself to everyone out there. "Dragonslayer." His voice like acid. I crouched so they could barely see me. "Who?". The pink-haired boy looked surprised and so did the girl. The boy ran right at me. I took a step back and behind Achnologia for protection. He put his hands out and blue light started to come from them.

The boy stopped. "Luce?" How did he now my name?

"Get back Salamander." I stepped away from behind Achnologia to face them. Crossing my arms across my chest, I glanced at them both. They looked like they were from a town and maybe a guild.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound kind. They looked at each other in confusion.

"You don't remember us?" I shook my head. I heard it before I saw it. A arrow made of ice flew right above my head. I turned my gaze in the direction and saw another boy there. His face seemed to be focused but once he saw me, he turned to be utterly confused. I gritted my teeth and gathered energy in my lungs. Achnologia took a step back as I let it go. _"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"_.

Gold light streamed from my mouth, almost as big as Achnologia's. I turned and ran grabbing Achnologia's sleeve as I went. There was something off about them.

 **Question: How am I doing?**


	6. A Plan in the Making

**Side note: When writing this I was in a van on the way down to the airport. The window shattered out of nowhere but no one was hurt. :) Anyways, I was to apologize for not writing in a year on this story. I promise you guys that I will finish it.**

"What just happened?" Grey asked. I shook my head and looked at the ground. It was like Lucy hadn't remembered me. But how is that possible? She couldn't remember us. She was there, healthy, alive but then again she wasn't there. There was something off about her.

"And why was she with _him_?!" Erza screamed. I could tell she was frustrated. We all knew who she was with but the real question was why. What where they doing to her all this time?

I took a deep breath in, finding their scents. I could smell Lucy and Achnologia's scents as clear as day. The magic around Lucy's scent was different though. And the magic she used on us…

"What type of magic did Lucy use? Ive only heard of it in…" My voice trailed off as my thoughts clicked together. I had only heard of magic like that in stories. Old as myth. Some about a type of magic called the Celestial Dragon Slayer or the Star Slayer. The rumors of the power were absurd. They claimed that the power was overwhelming to the user and that those who used it before were never seen again.

"We need to focus. Now is our time to follow them. I have their scents." My voice shook as I looked at the rest of my group. They were all out of it. A single nod from Happy was all I needed. "Let's go get Lucy back."

* * *

"Keep up Lucy." Achnologia's voice was cold. I nodded and picked up my pace. The strangers would soon be following and we didn't want them to find where we were. I had to think of a way to wash away our scent. The breeze wasn't strong enough to do it so we needed another way. I tried to focus on the task at hand but the only thing in my mind were those people. How did they know me? Maybe I looked like someone else they knew. I mean, there are plenty of other people in the world named Lucy thats for sure.

We kept walking through the woods, winding up and down paths until we reached the cave. Zeref met us outside. He pulled Achnologia to the side and motioned for me to go in. I followed his orders and headed towards my bed. We didn't grab the food that I killed so there wasn't much to eat besides some edible plant roots that I had found the day prior. I plopped down on my little bed and began to gnaw at the root.

"We need to relocate immediately. I don't want my brother to come and cause issues for us." Zeref muttered.

"What we need to do is get rid of them. Then we wouldn't have to worry about it. And you said you could handle your brother. So why don't you." Achnologia replied. Zeref sighed and they started to walk away from the cave. I strained my ears to hear the rest of the conversation but had no luck. Sighing, I threw my self back onto the straw bed and closed my eyes. If only this would all make sense. Then maybe I would have a good nights sleep.

I had the strangest dream. I was with the people who we saw earlier. We were in a large guild-like building though I couldn't tell where it was. People gathered arounds us, embracing us with hugs and telling us that we did it. What did we do?

 _"It's over Luce!" The pink haired kid whispered in my ear. A blue cat perched on his shoulder. He started talking rapidly, not giving me a chance to understand him. A talking cat? Now this was just absurd._

 _"Who are you?" I thought. No words formed in my mouth. The boy turned to me and smiled. It was a goofy smile, showing off his razor sharp teeth but it was one of those smiles that almost everyone returned. My mouth formed into a big smile and I giggled. Giggled?_

 _A small man appeared out of nowhere and congratulated us. He said we were the only key to humanity. Wasn't humanity destroyed? Thats what I heard. But I guess I was wrong. "Its time for you to wake up." The short man turned my hand to face me. A pink symbol was placed in the center of it._

 _A symbol?_

"WAKE UP." Achnologia screamed in my ear. I jolted upward, eyes still closed. I peeled them open to see that everything in the cave had been packed up. "We are leaving." His voice was rough. The cave was still dark so I hadn't slept for that long. The walls cast an eeire scene upon me as I looked out. No noise was made from any of the creatures lurking outside of the cave. I looked around for Zeref, who was nowhere to be seen. Funny, he wanders off very frequently and doesn't return for awhile. It almost seems like he is keeping a secret from me.

I groaned as I heaved myself up off of the bed and started to make my way towards the entrance of the cave. As neared the opening, I smelled something. Magic. Dark and deadly. The only person whose scent matched that would be...

Zeref. Something was wrong.

 **Question: Any way I could improve my writing? Or is there something you would like to see from me?**

 **Thanks guys XD**


	7. Walking Blind

_"Natsu?"_ Lucy's voice pierced through the darkness. I groaned and looked around. No one. Just dark. Please don't be another dream.

 _"Lucy? Is that you?"_ The blond hair popped up out of nowhere. She was running. Running towards me but it looked like she was running away from someone. As she neared I could finally see her eyes. They weren't brown anymore. They shown bright gold in the dark. I took in a sharp breath as she barreled towards me. She wasn't scared or running from something. She was running full speed because she was mad. Pissed by the looks of it.

 _"Aghhhh!"_ She leapt through the darkness and raised her fist. Gold light swirled around it and started to come together in the center of her knuckles. I took a step back and stumbled on something. Glancing over my shoulder, I made out what the object was. A small blue mass laid there, unmoving.

 _"Happy…"_ I muttered right as Lucy's punch hit. The power was immensely strong. Stronger than what she had before. But it would take more than that to defeat me. I grabbed her wrist before she pulled away and threw her to the ground.

 _"Who are you and what have you done with Lucy?"_ She smiled.  
"I am Lucy. Just not your Lucy." Her voice screeched. She took a deep breath in. _"Celestial Dragon…"_

 _"Fire Dragon…"_

 _"Roar!"_ Our voices said in harmony. At close range, especially this close, this wasn't going to turn out good. But I wasn't going to get killed.

A blinding flash of light shown across my vision. Then, nothing. I looked around once more to see if I could find the blond hair but she was gone. A sharp pang erupted in my chest. Loneliness. I was completely alone once again. What was going on?

 _"Come save me."_ Lucy's voice rang through the dark. And then it all ended. My vision went back to black.

The dream changed. I was looking down from the sky with the world ablaze. I could see the guild building, in a pile of rubble. The symbol shattered to pieces. I saw the river, once running a blue but now a deep scarlet. Blood. Lots of it. It drenched everything. I hovered lower and saw it. Zeref and Achnologia standing on top of a small pile of rubble, _laughing._

 _"Well that was easy. I honestly though they would put up more of a fight."_ Zeref chuckled. His mouth spread into a wicked grin as he looked towards the horizon. Flashes of gold light appeared. Lucy. She was their weapon. Not just any weapon, but a weapon for mass destruction.

They were planning to destroy the world with her. Everything went black once more.

* * *

I awoke in a sweat. Sitting up in bed, I remembered my dreams.

 _"Come save me."_ Did Lucy really want to be saved? Or was this all a trick to get us to come and fight. Both seemed like reasonable options after this last little encounter. The second dream was even worse. Everything was gone. In a pile of ruble, drenched in blood.

I swallowed. The fact that they were planning on using Lucy as a weapon scared me. And the fact that her new magic was equally as powerful as Achnologia's (and we know how that works). They needed to be stopped. But how? The only way I could think of is to get Lucy's memories back. I guess that's easier said then done. Nothing is impossible though. At least not for us. I will make her remember me.

We kept walking through the forest/jungle (don't know what to call it anymore) until the sun started to rise. The scent of Lucy was very strong but it felt like they were leading us in circles. The trees started to blur together.

"Aren't we going in circles?" Asked Lisanna. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I knew we weren't going in circles but in a way she may have been right.

"I don't think so. I can still smell her scent everywhere but it doesn't seem to be leading us astray." Watch me be wrong. I lit a small fire on one of my fingers and ran it across one of the trees, scarring the bark.

We kept walking now in single file. I was leading, then Grey, Erza, Happy, and Lisanna. I wish Wendy and Carla had come with us.

"Isn't that the burnt tree?" Grey grunted. I looked at the tree. Oh no. Maybe we were walking in circles.

"Ha you are quite idiotic, aren't you." A voice said. I turned on my heel to face it. There he was, dressed in his usual attire. Zeref stood on one of the tree branches and was smiling. This wasn't going to be good.

 **Sorry this is a little short. I had trouble writing the chapter from Natsu's perspective today. Tomorrow's will be written from Lucy's to even it all out. How was it?**


End file.
